


To Skullfuck, Or Not To Skullfuck?

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Disabled Inquisitor, Dom Iron Bull, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, Face-Fucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Iron Bull being Iron Bull, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Trespasser, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Destruction, Sex, Skull Fucking, Switching, and a dash of angst, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: That is the question.Whether 'tis nobler to gouge out my kadan's eye with my dickOr to suffer the same old shit by opposing him?Tis a sex act devoutly to be wishedSorry, I'm on a Shakespeare kick, ignore me. This fic has literally zero to do with Shakespeare and is exactly what I've described above.BLOOD TW





	To Skullfuck, Or Not To Skullfuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you've gotten this far, I'll assume you're completely fine with reading about violent bloody sex, but just in case you're not, HI, HELLO, THIS IS REALLY GRAPHIC AND IF YOU CANNOT DO THIS SHIT IT IS COMPLETELY FINE TO TURN AROUND AND GO BACK FROM WHENCE YOU CAME. 
> 
> Now back to our regularly scheduled program.

Elryn laid face down on the bed shivering with pleasure, his ass in the air while Bull gripped his hips. The qunari thrusted slowly a couple more times before pulling out and cumming on Elryn’s back with a groan. He gave Elryn’s ass a slap before shoving him onto his side on the bed, then sitting beside him. He fell easily, breathing hard and blinking slowly. He was a little lightheaded from the near hyperventilation, but he was back to normal in almost no time, smiling up at Bull.

“You okay?” Bull asked, a question that came naturally to him since he often asked it after having sex with anyone.

Elryn was too busy gazing up at Bull like he was a god to notice that he had spoken, but when he had, he opened his mouth to respond, “Hmm? Oh, yeah.”

“What?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Elryn glanced away, his tone was thoroughly unconvincing, especially for Bull who could spot bullshit from a mile away.

“Yeah, sure sounds like nothing.”

“I just… need more.”

“You always need more,” Bull smiled, cupping Elryn’s cheek in his large hand.

Elryn scoffed, semi-annoyed with himself, “I know, I’m so fucking needy, I’m sorry.”

Bull chuckled, agreeing, but completely fine with that fact, “That’s alright, it keeps me on my toes. So what do you want to do.”

“Do you want to try something new?”

“Yeah, I’m down for anything. You know that.”

“I’ve had this idea for a little while…” Elryn started, eyes low, but then darting up to meet Bull’s eye with a smile, “Like two years, actually, since I met you. It’s ridiculous, really.”

“Oh please, we’ve done some pretty ridiculous things, kadan.”

“... Well, I suppose that’s true…”

“Do you remember when I tied you up and-”

Elryn stopped him right there, not bothering to hear to whole story, “Yes, I know exactly what you’re going to say and, yes, I remember.”

“And that time Dorian and I shackled you to the wall and your arm-”

“Dislocated? Yeah. I have fond memories of those wall shackles.”

Bull chuckled, “So what did you want to try.”

“Well for the longest time your eyepatch has been giving me ideas…”

“My… eyepatch?” For once, Elryn had Bull completely confused, eliciting such a response from the qunari.

Elryn laughed, “Not your eyepatch, I mean, like,” he huffed a sigh, stalling before he continued, “You’ve never shown me what’s underneath.”

Bull laughed, “An empty eye socket. What does it matter.”

“Have you ever been skull fucked?” Elryn inquired bluntly.

Bull, frankly, didn’t know how to respond at first. He wasn’t sure if Elryn wanted to skull fuck him or be skull fucked. Either way he had never tried it nor thought of it. There was Elryn, yet again suggesting something he had never even thought of.

“No, but is that what you wanted to try?”

Elryn was silent for a moment before answering, “I was wondering if you would do it to me.”

There it was. Now, this was obviously not Bull’s first rodeo with Elryn; he’d dislocated, broken, cut, and bruised him various times before, but nothing as permanent as this. What he was essentially asking Bull to do was to gouge his eye out with his dick and fuck his eye socket. It was understandable why Bull was having qualms about this request. He could potentially damage Elryn’s brain if he wasn’t careful about it. Not to mention, Elryn’s eye socket might not have even be wide enough to handle Bull’s cock which meant he’d have to fracture the elf’s skull in order to even fit his dick in. This whole situation spelled all kinds of trouble, that he doubted Elryn had thought of.

Elryn noticed Bull’s hesitation on answering, so he went ahead and spoke, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s-”

“No, hold on. I don’t think you fully understand the implications of that.”

Elryn shrugged, “I lose an eye, so what? I’ve already lost an arm, why stop there?”

“Oh, Elryn,” Bull reached out and laid a hand on Elryn’s bicep on the arm that was missing its whole forearm. He felt bad for his lover, he really did. First an old magister threatened to kill him, then Solas left and Dorian left soon after to become a Tevinter magister. Not to mention, a couple years later, his own hand threatened to kill him. To make matters worse, Ferelden and Orlais wanted the Inquisition disbanded, but after the whole ordeal with the Ben-Hassrath, Eluvians, and Solas, Elryn continued the Inquisition to spite everyone. And how was that working out for him? Big clue, he was asking to Bull to gouge out his eye for sexual pleasure.

“Listen, this could be the most dangerous thing you’ve asked me to do. You need to be 200% sure it’s what you want to do before I even think about agreeing to this.”

Elryn shot a suggestive look at Bull that could only mean ‘of course this is what I want.’ He wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place if it wasn’t something that he’d be completely willing to do. He may have been on a whole masochistic bend which would probably end up hurting him in the long run, but since the peace talks, he’d become disillusioned and careless. It seemed Elryn was taking the ‘heroes die young’ idea to heart with his self-destructive streak.

“Elryn…” Bull cupped the elf’s cheek. It was still a little strange now that his vallaslin was gone, Bull had gotten used to the lines branching out across Elryn’s flawless skin. He could’ve probably traced the whole tattoo with his finger from memory, but he didn’t for fear it would make Elryn self-conscious.

“Bull, vhenan, please?” Elryn begged, deciding this is where it was headed. He pouted and made the best goddamn puppy dog face he possibly could, knowing full well how much of a sucker Bull was for that look.

Bull rolled his eyes and smiled, “If you insist.”

“I do.”

“We’re gonna take it real slow, okay? Don’t do anything unless I tell you to. I don’t want to damage anything else inside that pretty little head of yours.”

Elryn nodded, sitting bolt upright in excitement because only he would be excited over losing an eye to someone’s cock. Bull tilted Elryn's chin up gazing at him with a stern expression, a contrast to Elryn's cute-ass eye-twinkling grin.

“What's with that face?”

“I don't know, I just really love you.”

Bull frowned, “Seriously, Elryn, why do you want me to do this?”

“Because I'm a glutton for pain,” surprisingly, Elryn's smile did not waver, if not gained intensity, “Besides you're the only one I'd trust to gouge out my eye with your cock.”

Bull couldn't help the small chuckle and the smile that appeared on his face, “You know you're vision is going to be limited after this. And it's going to be kinda bloody.”

“Oh please, I've never been squeamish. And if you can fight with one eye, why couldn't I?”

“You're a long range archer?”

“Not anymore, honey,” Elryn replied in jest. He tried flipping Bull off with his phantom limb, but all he was doing was holding his left brachialis out slightly. “Fuck, it's so weird. Sometimes I think it's still there,” he said, referring to feeling of his phantom limb.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, yes, just fuck me already! Or are you scared to do it?”

“I'm scared I'm going to fucking mash your brains, kadan.”

Elryn gave Bull an impatient look, “You’re stalling.”

As if to get his point across and his desires known, he took Bull’s dick in his hand, running his nimble fingers up and down the shaft. Bull smiled down at him and shook his head. He ran a large hand through Elryn's hair, smiling at him lovingly. He couldn’t believe it—was he really going to do this?

He brushed his thumb under Elryn’s left eye, the one he supposed Elryn wanted him to take out. How could he destroy something so pretty, so full of life?

He held Elryn by his hair as his other hand went to his cock to stabilize it, “You’re going to hold your eye open and count down to one. On one, I’ll do it. Okay?” Bull moved so that the tip of his dick was hovering in front of Elryn’s eye.

Elryn tried nodding his head, but Bull’s grip on his hair was too strong for him to move out of, so he settled on using words, “Okay.”

His heart was pounding in chest as he stared up at Bull, trying not to look directly at his dick, though it was a hulking mass in front of his face. His hand was shaking in anticipation as he brought it up to his face and held his eye open with his thumb and index. His bit his lip momentarily as he took a deep breath. This was going to hurt.

“Three,” Elryn started the countdown, refusing to break eye contact with Bull. He was scared and he would willingly admit that, but that was his favorite place to be; frightened beyond belief under the pain of what his lover would do to him. It thrilled him immensely and felt nearly orgasmic.

“Two.” Gods, it was about to happen. This was the last time he’d see his vhenan with that eye, gaze upon the handsome qunari with gorgeously rippling muscles that had stolen his heart and had been there when he needed him most. Yes, of course, he still loved Dorian and Cullen, and was still hung up about Solas, but right now, Bull was all that mattered.

“One.” As promised, Bull pressed the tip of his dick slowly into Elryn’s eye socket, the shock of pain causing the elf to shriek in pleasured agony. Blood had already started to run down his face in streams, red, hot, and searing in conjunction with blinding pain. His eyelashes fluttered and he tried blinking around Bull’s dick, but only found the irritation of temporary blindness. He really couldn’t see or focus anymore, his good eye was trying to blink the blood out and his other was completely demolished. Blood was rushing in his ears and he could barely hear how loud he was screaming, but Bull could’ve sworn he pierced the sound barrier.

Elryn was crying, his tears mixing with the blood that gushed down his face. His head began to feel light and his screaming died down. With parted lips, he released a steady series of short breaths as he tried to control himself. His hand went straight for his erection, jacking himself off in rhythm with his breathing. A stentorian moan tore through his body at those sensations; the blood oozing from his eye socket that was full with Bull’s cock, his hand around his dick easing out an orgasm, Bull’s hand pulling his hair and holding his head steady. It felt so damn good, he could barely stave off his orgasm any longer. He didn’t even realize he was already cumming as he ejaculated an ungodly amount of cum onto his thighs.

Bull began to pull out of his eye socket a bit, then thrusted slowly and carefully back in, all the while Elryn was crying as he laughed hysterically over the sound of squelching blood. He wasn’t sure if Bull planned to get himself off to it or if he just trying to appease Elryn, though he hoped it was the former.

It hurt to speak, but he forced himself to say something semi-coherent to get his point across that he wanted Bull to seriously skullfuck him, “Yes, Bull, fuck yes.”

Bull was getting worried Elryn would want him to stop, but he shouldn’t have been surprised his kadan wanted him to keep going. He took Elryn’s speech as a sign to continue, speeding up once he found a safe pace. Fitting his dick into Elryn’s eye socket was a tight squeeze, but that just meant it felt good, almost like an ass that refused to stretch. He even found himself enjoying it, shuddering with pleasure as he pressed into the socket, gore and fluid leaking from it, though it didn’t detract from the enjoyment. Bull thought how funny it was that this was a hell of a lot more messier than anal could be.

As it was, he loved seeing Elryn a mess, but this was beyond his imagination. Blood continued to pour from the wound, almost completely coating Elryn’s face with blood. It was getting everywhere, streaming down his chin and chest and dampening the sheets beneath him in a sanguinic disarray. The flow of blood was almost staunchless and starting to worry Bull. The only way Elryn’s head was still up was because the qunari was holding it stationary as he steadily fucked the eyeless cavity, the oculus long since demolished.

Elryn was sitting inert, fighting the urge to pass out from blood loss and physical trauma. His hand was clenched around his cock, half erect and only growing. He was winning the battle though; ‘mind over matter’ is what he always told himself, besides, his record of staying awake through blood loss and unbelievable pain was quite remarkable. Getting to the point where he was able to block out the agonizing sensation of being skullfucked, he began to feel pure euphoria and sheer pleasure. A smile appeared suddenly on his face, shocking Bull, but causing him to mirror the sentiment a moment later. His slender hand, that had been frozen in place clamped around his dick, started to move again, up and down the length of his shaft. The giggle he released was adorably twisted, lustful yet hysterical. The pain and pleasure was overwhelming, a beautiful disaster waiting to happen.

Those half crazed libidinous looks Elryn was throwing had Bull almost begging him for more. He could never get enough of those brilliant green eyes (well, now one eye) shining as they gazed up at him, intent on further inspiring each thrust. Elryn’s head nodded back and forth with every stroke, with every upbeat his hair was pulled tighter. Bull’s grip was rough and unrelenting, paradoxical to the intense care with which he plunged his cock into the elf’s eye socket. He was coming close, but he refused to give in to his need in favor of Elryn’s safety. With each thrust, he was afraid he would accidently mash Elryn’s brains, causing permanent, irreversible damage. The fear thrilled him, enticed and enlivened him, bringing him that much closer to a spectacular orgasm. His grunts and moans mixed with Elryn’s sighs and pants, creating a broadcast of sounds that conveyed the intense pleasure they were both feeling.

“Fuck, Elryn. I’m gonna cum,” Bull informed his kadan with a slight whine in his voice.

Before he could even finished the word ‘cum,’ Elryn was repeating an affirmative “yeah” ceaselessly. He didn’t care where Bull cummed, he was just elated that he had enjoyed it enough to be brought to climax. He moaned, speeding up his pace on his own dick as Bull swiftly pulled out of his eye socket. The qunari made sure to not to cum on the open wound, opting instead for Elryn’s open mouth and chin. Though most of Bull’s ejaculate caught Elryn’s chin, the small amount that landed on the elf’s tongue was quickly swallowed with a licentious grin.

Bull took a deep breath then glanced down at Elryn who was still jacking himself off. He figured, the least he could do was help his poor lover, down an eye and an arm. He released his grip on Elryn’s hair and slid is bloodied hands down Elryn’s arm and a half to his thighs as he knelt down in front of the bed. His head was already between Elryn’s legs, spreading his thighs apart a bit for better access. He waited for Elryn to allow him means of approach to his dick and the elf removed his hand and leaned back on it in response. Bull took Elryn’s cock in his mouth easily, sliding his tongue down his shaft and to his balls as his dick disappeared into the qunari’s mouth. His arm started to feel weak, no longer able to hold his upper body off the bed so he laid back. He closed his eye, threw his head back and moaned as Bull continued sucking his dick. When Bull went down on him, he knew he was getting the full treatment because, gods, that tongue was golden. He knew all the right ways to get Elryn to scream. Within mere seconds Elryn was clutching the bloody bed sheets, arching his back, whimpering, and shouting, his legs quivering in Bull’s grasp. He was on the brink of cumming again, he could feel the tension building in his muscles and the warm tingly sensation in his cock. He saw no reason in delaying his climax though, he wanted—no—needed to cum. He couldn’t even find the words to notify Bull, only a mix of Elvish and Common curses came to his mind and lips. Without forewarning, cum shot to the back of Bull’s throat causing him to release Elryn’s dick and let out a surprised laugh-cough.

“You could’ve at least warned me!” Bull chuckled with a few coughs here and there.

“Ah,” Elryn laid his forearm across his brow, ignoring the stickiness of the blood coagulating, “I’m sorry, vhenan.” His voice was completely shot from all that screaming, rasping from the strain exerted.

Bull stood up, hovering above Elryn, looking into the empty eye socket that was now a mess of blood and gore. He was holding Elryn’s chin and positioning him to get a better look.

“We need to take care of this so it doesn’t get infected,” Bull stated, moving away to search the room for first aid supplies, “It’s probably gonna hurt more.”

Elryn sat up and grinned at Bull, disregarding the lightness of his head, “Good.”

<<~§~>>

“Do you like it?” Bull asked, a giddiness to his tone.

Elryn held a hand mirror, a smile forming on his face as he admired the eye patch Bull had gifted him. He was surprised by how well Bull and Stitches had cleaned up the carnage, having seen himself in a mirror with a bloody eye socket. He really couldn’t say he had any regrets though, because it barely felt different seeing out of only one eye rather than two. He had adjusted quickly to his new sight situation, quicker anyway than the arm loss.

“It’s identical to yours,” Elryn noted with a grin. He turned in his chair and handed Bull the mirror, “I love it.”

Elryn stood up and threw his arm around Bull’s neck, his vhenan caught him and held him off the floor. Their lips met in a loving exchange, sweet and intensely genuine.

Bull chuckled, “Yeah, I had the same guy who made mine make yours. Besides size difference, our eyepatches are the same. I thought it was only fitting seeing as how I gouged out your eye with my cock.”

Elryn’s expression changed from one of pure adoration to one of a more sexually charged nature, “Speaking of size difference.”

Bull’s face mirrored Elryn’s expression, “I was thinking the exact same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that fuckin masterpiece. Later gators, I'll be back with more smut <3


End file.
